


Intermission

by Murder_Schmurder



Series: The Demon Inside You [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Bondage, Demon AU, Demon!Anti, M/M, Magical Bondage, Violence, evil!Marvin, handjobs, weird power balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Schmurder/pseuds/Murder_Schmurder
Summary: Marvin grinned.The smile wasn’t quite Anti levels of wrong, not yet, but something about it must have tipped Anti off.“what are you smiling about, puppet?” He asked, not quite managing to hide the curiosity in his voice.Marvin huffed out an amused breath.“you might want to look where you’re stepping, darling.”----------------------Less murderous rampage, more smut. Not much more to say.





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to draw everyone's attention to Pistachiolan's fantastic art inspired by this story! Haven't figured out how to do hotlinks yet, so here's the bit link.   
> https://bit.ly/2TU62a8

Marvin hummed.

“So you’re saying that not only did you take that poor doctor’s soul, but you also convinced him to kill his very best friend?” He leant back against his desk, disinterestedly trying to wipe the blood off of his pocket watch.

“After having sold his soul to save him.” Anti laughed, the terrible, screeching sound making the hairs on Marvin’s arms raise in delight and instinctual fear.

“You really are the worst kind of demon, aren'tcha.” Marvin laughed. Anti only laughed harder for a moment before shaking his head, a glint of steel in his eyes.

“Oh, far from it.” His left eye, the one perpetually dark, suddenly flashed with green and Marvin found himself blind for a moment before images started playing before him. No, not just images – memories, he realized.

“I do not lie.” Anti’s voice echoed through the darkness – as he watched, a snake-eyed demon shifted into a sunny, bright-looking man, no hint of malice in his eyes. ”I do not trick you with pretty words and a sweet smile. I do not play at being above my base urges. I don’t draw you into false contracts.” Images in rapid succession, now - A pink-haired man with a gun hidden behind his back. A man in a suit so dark it seemed to leech all the light out from around him. A man in a suit much like Marvin’s, cane tapping against the floor. The images cut out, and all Marvin could see was Anti’s too-wide, too-sharp grin. He leaned back against the desk, trying to sort through what had just happened.

”These are all… other demons?” Marvin asked, pouring himself a glass of something strong. He was growing used to Anti’s antics – but the impression of memories still lingered in his head, whispering.

“Yes. There are many of us.” Anti tilted his head just that tiny bit too far. “But only one of me.”

“Thank the stars for that,” Marvin chuckled and drained his glass. “Your ego is big enough as it is.”

“It’s as if we were made for each other,” Anti snarked back, humour clear in his voice. “Give me that bottle.”

Anti didn’t bother with anything as civilized as a glass, of course – he simply chugged straight from the bottle. Marvin narrowed his eyes. He was at least seventy percent sure Anti couldn’t actually get intoxicated and that was damn expensive whiskey. When the demon didn’t show any sign of letting up, Marvin pulled on his powers to snap the bottle back into his hands, significantly emptier.

“Fuck’s  _sake_ , darling,” he swore and poured himself another glass before putting the cork back on decisively, stepping away to put the bottle back in the cabinet. “do you just like the taste or what?”

When he turned back, Anti had taken his spot, lounging up against the desk and examining the glass off amber liquid.

“Nope. But it drives you up the wall.” With that, he chugged the glass and tossed it over his shoulder, letting it shatter against the dark wooden floors.

Marvin grinned.

The smile wasn’t quite Anti levels of wrong, not yet, but something about it must have tipped Anti off.

“what are you smiling about, puppet?” He asked, not quite managing to hide the curiosity in his voice. 

Marvin huffed out an amused breath.

“you might want to look where you’re stepping, darling.”

Anti scoffed, but glanced down on the floor. He saw nothing, of course – not until Marvin waved his hand, drawing the curtains and snuffing out every light in one movement. Darkness fell over the room – and the binding circle drawn into the floor with fluorescent ink began glowing a blueish white, encircling the whole desk.

And Anti was inside it. The demon who, frustratingly, only raised an eyebrow at Marvin.

“Explain, puppet.” The tone was amused, but steely. But – he had not used Marvin’s true name.

And honestly, what was that other than a  _blatant_  invitation?

Marvin stepped closer, over the boundary of the circle, careful not to disturb it as he crowded Anti closer to the desk. He ended up with the demon breathing only inches away from him, hands almost covering his as they rested against the desk. Anti’s eyes were pitch black, showing no emotion, but the heavy breath he released as Marvin pushed just a hint closer was as easy to read as an open book.

“This way,” Marvin breathed out, voice low in the silent room. “This way, you can’t leave until I’m finished with you, darling.” Anti chuckled, the movement brushing their lips against each other.

“And what makes you think I will do anything for you, puppet?” His voice burnt low, hunger clear in the sound. Marvin shook his head, eyes locked on those defiant lips.

“Oh, no. You will be  _begging_  me to touch you.” Anti hissed at that, just a little.

“Make me.”

Marvin snapped.

With a snarl, he dove in and captured Anti’s mouth, biting and licking inside immediately as he pushed himself further against him. Anti gave as good as he got, tongues twining together as the pushed impossibly closer.

Marvin could feel Anti beginning to move his hands and immediately pushed them back down, lace against leather as they pulled apart for just a moment.

“You stay right there, darling,” he purred and dove back in before Anti could respond. Anti’s answering snarl was swallowed by a questing tongue as Marvin pushed ever closer. Of course, Anti couldn’t stay still – his whole body was vibrating with energy, squirming against the unforgiving line of Marvin’s body. Marvin bit his lower lip, slowly pulling back before letting it go, and Anti  _gasped_  before Marvin ducked down to his neck, biting and kissing marks into the skin, tongue tracing the thin cut with gentle pressure.

The sound Anti made would make the blood of lesser men freeze, all glitchy and warbled, but Marvin only smiled and nudged his leg in between Anti’s, laughing slightly when the sound changed in pitch as he pushed up against his hard length.

“You are enjoying this,” he taunted, moving slowly and rhythmically before he bit especially hard into Anti’s shoulder. He would deny to his dying day how the growl Anti let out at his words made his hips stutter in pure need, or how the way it broke off into a whine pushed him just that much closer to the edge.

“Stop talking, puppet,” Anti snarled, and the edge of hunger in his voice did things to Marvin’s insides.

But the desk was far from sturdy enough for what he had in mind – it was already creaking ominously under their combined weight. Marvin glanced around the room and gestured towards the sofa pushed up against the opposite wall, letting a push of power draw it closer until it was inside the sigil.

He only realized his mistake when Anti’s hand made contact with his chest.

With a push of unnatural strength, Anti shoved him down against the backrest of the sofa. A moment later they were kissing again, Anti’s knees planted firmly on each side of Marvin’s legs as he devoured his mouth, hands fisted in Marvin’s shirt.

Marvin let out a groan of surprise, hands going to pull Anti down more firmly into his lap, grinding up against him as they both gasped into each other’s mouths. Marvin pushed his hands up under Anti’s shirt, pulling the offending piece of fabric higher as he explored his back. Finally, he was forced to pull back, breaths ragged.

“Get this off,” he ordered, and for once Anti didn’t argue – within a second, the shirt was thrown across the desk, both of their hands going to fiddle with the buttons of Marvin’s fancy button-up before Anti growled with impatience and simply ripped the damn thing apart. He let his claws trail down Marvin’s chest, the sensation making him shiver even as he glared at Anti.

“You’re replacing that,” he spat out, shrugging out of the tattered remains to get back to exploring Anti’s chest. The demon in question only grinned, letting his claws catch on Marvin’s nipples. Marvin answered by pulling Anti into another deep kiss, letting his hands explore further south.

Anti whined into his mouth as his hand finally made contact with the bulge straining against his jeans. Marvin pushed harder, slowly dragging his palm down his length. Anti retaliated immediately, of course, nimble fingers making their way into Marvin’s pants before he had time to gather his wits. Marvin’s breath caught as Anti’s hand made contact, and from there on, it was a race to the finish line.

They rutted against each other with barely any semblance of rhythm. Marvin kept one hand wrapped around Anti’s cock, slow and steady to drive Anti wild. He used the hand not wrapped around Anti to pull them closer together, heat building between them like an inferno.

He swiped over the head, grinning as Anti had to tear away from the kiss with a curse to suck in a heavy breath. He buried his head in the crook of Marvin’s neck to litter marks across his skin, sharp teeth leaving perfect half-moons that punched the breath out of Marvin with every bite.

Marvin took the opportunity to nip at Anti’s ear, whispering every filthy idea and fantasy he could come up with. How he wanted Anti to take him, push him into the cushions and have his way with him. How he wanted to push Anti down, torture him with slow touches until he couldn’t remember his own name. His words grew breathier as he came ever-closer to his end.

Anti cursed, once, doing  _something_ with his hand that made Marvin see white, finally falling over the brink. Anti kissed him again, the taste of copper filling Marvin’s mouth as he followed him into oblivion.

They were quiet in the aftermath, breathing heavily against each other’s lips.

It was Marvin’s huffing laughter broke the silence.

“What’s so funny?” Anti grumbled, moving to bury his face in Marvin’s neck once again. He didn’t seem inclined to move any time soon, and Marvin found he had no problem being trapped under the comfortably warm weight of him.

“Just can’t believe I had to trap you in a damn binding circle to get you to do that,” He said airily, leaning his head back against the headrest of the couch. It was a good couch. Would probably see a lot of use in the future.

“Oh, that? I could have left any moment. Just wanted to see what you would do, puppet,” Anti said, smug as anything. Before Marvin could voice his doubt, Anti’s aura surged with power and the couch – with them still on it – was back in its original spot, halfway across the room.

Marvin groaned.

“Of course you could, you fucking demon,” He said with a mix of exasperation and disgust. Leave it to Anti to trick him into this. 

Suddenly feeling restless, Marvin shoved Anti off of him and stood, only wobbling slightly as he returned to his desk to find the whiskey. Anti made an offended noise, sprawled out on the couch and still not moving.

“You know, if you wanted a fuck, you could have just asked,” Anti said into the couch cushions, sounding somewhere between petulant and exasperated. Marvin shrugged, forgoing the glass in favour of simply chugging straight from the bottle. He was not going to have a conversation about  _emotions_  with  _Anti_.

“I’ll remember that for next time,” He snarked back, going back to the couch and strategically collapsing onto Anti’s kneecaps. His hissed curse of pain healed some of Marvin’s bruised ego, and the look on Anti’s face when he gestured for the whiskey and only got an empty bottle in his hand did the rest.

Of course, the fact that he simply refilled it with a twitch of magic didn’t hurt, either. Marvin leaned back, letting his hand wander up Anti’s thigh with blatant intent as he caught his eye.

“Anti,” He said, the thrill of a true name running through them both. “Let’s fuck.”

Anti grinned.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
